


Brothers Despite

by Psycada



Category: Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Post-Canon Fix-It, Trans Male Character, i did a post canon fix it and made everyone trans in the process enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycada/pseuds/Psycada
Summary: While bathing at the river, Hyakkimaru finds he's not so different from Dororo than he thought.





	Brothers Despite

Hyakkimaru sighed as he rolled onto his back, the sounds of the early morning slowly coming alive. He pondered the events of last night- mainly, where to go next and how to keep Dororo from following him. He'd spent the last night explaining to her about different destinies and how she should stay behind with the farmers, to be met with backlash and crying. He had prepared for that, of course, but it didn't make it anymore easier to part ways.

_"When you grow up, try talking more like a girl, Dororo..."_

Speaking of which, Hyakkimaru turned his head to the side to see Dororo in the corner farthest from him, curled up and sulking. It was obvious that there was a grudge being held, but Hyakkimaru knew he had to continue his journey, After all, despite the harrowing growth of new body parts last night, he still was missing certain parts. His other eye hadn't grown in, along with the other ear.

"Dororo?" He asked, seeing if she was awake. He was met with a sudden and furious string of childish insults, last night's conversation apparently still fresh in her mind. "Don't you have demons somewhere to fight?! Go away!" She turned away and slumped back down on the floor.

"I'm going to the river to bathe. Come if you want." Dororo, as expected, did not move an inch.

"...So be it."

* * *

 The cool river water did little to clear his mind as Hyakkimaru washed off the dirt and blood he had been too exhausted to clean off last night. To be honest, he had enjoyed Dororo's companionship, brief as it was. But even with the fact that it was best she stay here, he couldn't possibly keep dragging a kid around while fighting demons on the side.

He took a few steps into the river, sliding the robe off his shoulders. She would be fine, right? A kid couldn't possibly care about a grudge that long. He untied his belt and shuffled his robe in his hands, ready to toss it to the river shore.

Then frantically shoved his robe back in between his legs.

He hadn't initially realized it last night with the pain of his other body parts growing in, but now that he had seen it the space became unbearably noticeable. Obviously he had prepared for this moment, as nearly every human had them.

Problem was, it wasn't the one he was expecting.

He took a moment to process the sudden reveal, backing out of the water and sitting on the shore with his robe over his lap. He'd been a bit embarrassed had he gotten the "right" parts, but now, he was simply . Had he actually been a girl this entire time? Was he supposed to suddenly toss away his demon fighting journey for the sake of his gender? "She" just didn't sound right to him; he had spent his entire life a boy, and any consideration of him as a lady just didn't mesh.

Hyakkimaru silently pondered his new situation, working through different scenarios of him living as a girl and not finding a single ounce of satisfaction in them. He was a man, no doubt, and not even the space between his legs could change that.

And more importantly, if he was in the same situation, Dororo was certainly a boy as well.

* * *

 

"...Dororo?" Hyakkimaru slowly slid the door open, finding him in the same spot as before. "I- hmm…" he sat down, trying to work out an apology. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't of said any of that." Dororo didn't turn to face him, but he could tell he was listening. "If you truly do feel like a boy, than I can't stop that." Now came the truth, Hyakkimaru suddenly feeling a tight apprehension in his chest. "While at the river- I didn't realize it at first from gaining my other body parts, but I'm-"

He found himself stopping. Dororo seemed to notice, head tilting just a bit as if to listen closer. Any exterior of a tough, resolved swordsman exterior suddenly gave way to nervousness as he tried to speak.

"Well, maybe, we're not that different, after all."

That finally made Dororo turn around, revealing a tear-stained face to his brother. Somehow, barrelling into Hyakkimaru and yelling a combination of insults while also hugging him said more than a simple acceptance of his apology. He had admitted it before, but he honestly would miss Dororo's company had he left him behind. Surely the world's greatest thief wouldn't find trouble with a few more demons, right?

"Hey, bro…" Dororo sniffled, recollecting himself, "Why are we still in this old farming town, anyway? I thought we usually get kicked out at this point."

"Well, not that I'm unthankful, but I guess it is time to go. There's still body parts I haven't regained."

"Right! So what are we still doing here, idiot?!"

Maybe he hadn't been used to the company before, but now more than ever Hyakkimaru found he'd be worse off without his little brother.

"You know, maybe when we're done with this you could meet my dad. My real one. I think he'd be surprised to find out he's got another son…"


End file.
